


Playing Nice

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Spit As Lube, filming without consent, im sorry mom, my poor blueberry, seriously please heed the warnings, this is straight up non con guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just wants to have some fun with his kouhai, but Oikawa never plays nice.</p>
<p>(This is pure sin. Read at your own discretion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allythecatx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allythecatx/gifts).



> This is a gift for my bae, for finishing her soumako smut. She requested OiKage non-con with choking. This is the filthiest sin I've ever written. 
> 
> Please heed the warnings and the tags, this is going to be a rough ride.

The door slammed behind them, and Kageyama was pushed back into it so hard his vision swam. Oikawa crowded up against him, hands pulling his shirt over his head, commanding in a way the younger setter couldn’t defy. Oikawa’s fingernails scraped over the soft flesh of Kageyama’s stomach, and he cried out, pushed his palms against Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa just laughed, the smile on his face so bright it was blinding under the fluorescent lights of the club room.

One of Oikawa’s hands pinned Kageyama’s wrists above his head, leaning in over him while the other slipped under his practice shorts. Kageyama gasped as Oikawa tugged at his soft cock, thumbing over the sensitive head. He felt tears pushing at the backs of his eyes, and he wanted to scream. _Why is Oikawa-san doing this?_

“Does that feel good, Tobio-chan?”

“Nng-n-no. Oikawa-sa-an! Stop!”

“Hm? Stop? But you’re enjoying this so much.” The hand holding his wrists dropped to snake its way around his throat and the burn in his eyes spilled over, a broken noise escaping his lips. His arms fell limply to his sides and Oikawa grinned, his hand squeezing just enough to make Kageyama choke, “You have to be quiet, Tobio-chan. Someone might hear you.” 

Oikawa waited until Kageyama nodded, and loosened the grip around his neck. His other hand was still working at Kageyama’s cock, now fully hard and heavy in his grasp. Kageyama muffled a sob against his wrist and Oikawa laughed, smiling that 100 watt smile again. 

“We’re going to have some fun, Tobio-chan. Does that sound good?” Kageyama grit his teeth, his flushed cheeks outlined by tear stains, and tried to speak.

“Why...why are you d-doing this?” Oikawa pulled his hand from Tobio’s shorts, feigned a hurt look.

“I thought we could have a good time together.” He tilted the younger setter’s face up to look him in the eye, to see those blue irises almost blown black with uncertainty, “Just you, me, and all of our friends.”

“All of our...wh-what? What are you talking about?” Oikawa’s grin seemed to grow, spreading across his face like a wicked scar, and Kageyama’s heart contracted when he realized why. 

Beyond Oikawa’s shoulder, standing just in front of the lockers, was Iwaizumi, a video camera in his hands. The red light blinked back at him in tandem with his heartbeat. _No. No, no, no, nonononono. This isn’t happening._ Oikawa’s eyes lit up when he realised that his underclassman had caught on.

“You’ll be good and play along, won’t you, Tobio-chan? Let’s give our teammates a good show.” With that, Oikawa pushed Kageyama to his hands and knees. It wasn’t that hard to do when the younger boy was still letting out quiet sobs. Oikawa’s hands dragged Kageyama’s shorts down his thighs, taking his underwear with them. Kageyama gasped against the cold air of the club room. Two fingers poked harshly at his mouth and Oikawa’s voice was drenched in honey.

“Suck.” He prodded Kageyama’s lips again, “Unless you want me to go in dry…?” Kageyama’s blue eyes snapped open with the implication, his mouth going slack immediately. The older boy twisted his fingers around Kageyama’s tongue, shoving them down the other’s throat until he gagged around them. Sloppy noises echoed around the room, the only sound in the otherwise silent space, and Kageyama wanted to die. 

“Good boy, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa pulled his fingers from Kageyama’s mouth, reveling in the choking breaths the other gasped for. 

He ran a hand down Kageyama’s spine, over the slight curve of his ass, down the back of his thigh. Kageyama shivered under his touch. He traced a wet finger over Kageyama’s tailbone, stopping right over his entrance. 

“Oikawa-san, pl-please...please don’t.” The raven haired was openly sobbing now, making hideous mucusy noises that made Oikawa curl his lip in distaste. 

“Be quiet.” Another swipe of fingers over the ring of muscle was all the warning Kageyama got before two fingers forced their way inside of him, and he screamed. Oikawa’s other hand slammed over his mouth, but he couldn’t make any more noise now if he tried. The pain was tearing up his spine, splintering his nerves with every thrust of Oikawa’s fingers. He tried to breathe, tried to scream, tried to do something other than deal with the white hot sensation of being torn apart. The sounds they were making made Kageyama’s stomach twist. He’d never been so humiliated. Iwaizumi was seeing this. His entire team was going to see this. He wanted to die.

Finally, _finally_ , Oikawa removed his fingers, chuckling as Kageyama’s breath hitched audibly. The pain was only coming in ripples now, but the young setter was still trembling all over.

“Oi...kawa-san…” Cold brown eyes stared down at him, never leaving his gaze as Oikawa tugged down his own shorts just enough to uncover his straining cock. 

“You’re being so good for me, Tobio-chan. Such a perfect little slut.” Kageyama let out a whine when Oikawa moved to kneel behind him. Large hands pulled at his hips, angling him slightly to the right. He let Oikawa slide his knees further out, felt him pull his cheeks apart.

“There,” The older boy sounded pleased, “now our friends can have a good view of your loose hole.” He traced a finger around the twitching entrance, dipping just the tip inside. Iwaizumi’s voice came as a low rumble behind them,

“Take it easy, Oikawa. Don’t hurt the kid.” 

“But just look at him, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa twisted his finger in a way that had Kageyama’s back arching, “he’s being so submissive.”

Kageyama could feel something warm and wet trickle down his thigh. That feeling was quickly replaced by Oikawa’s tongue dragging over the wetness, slurping loudly over Kageyama’s aching hole. Iwaizumi made a noise that was somewhere between disgusted and concerned. 

“Fuck, you made him bleed.” Ah, that made sense. Kageyama whimpered behind his teeth, the feeling of Oikawa’s tongue still lapping at him was beginning to make heat pool in his gut. 

“Haah, Oikawa-san, st-stop.” 

Oikawa pulled away with a slick pop of his lips. Kageyama almost let himself sigh with relief, but the sound of shuffling made the air freeze in his lungs. A weight pressed on his back, forcing his face to the cold tiled floor. Realization of what was about to happen came only a split second before the feeling of Oikawa’s cock pressing at his hole. 

“No, no, Oikawa-san, ple-nngh! Ahh-!” The youngest’s scream was cut short by Oikawa’s hand over his mouth once more. Oikawa snapped his hips forward, catching another scream with his palm.

“What did I say about being quiet, Tobio-chan?” He continued thrusting, pushing further into Kageyama’s tight heat, his free hand shoving Kageyama’s shoulders down hard. The sounds of their skin slapping echoed in the club room, and Iwaizumi let out a low hiss, angling the camera closer to the pair of setters. 

“How does he feel, Tooru?” Oikawa laughed roughly, little more than air passing raggedly through his lips.

“He’s so tight, Iwa-chan. His slutty hole is sucking me in.” 

Kageyama whined into Oikawa’s palm. His insides were on fire and his brain was stuck somewhere between breaking down and being numb. White hot sparks of sensation- pain or pleasure, Kageyama couldn’t tell which- shot up and down his spine. Precome leaked from the tip of his cock in heavy drops, dripping to the floor with each thrust of Oikawa’s hips. Kageyama’s gaze slid over to where Iwaizumi was standing, closer now than before, palming his free hand over the bulge in his shorts. Oikawa noticed this as well.

“Hah, Iwa-chan, come here. Let me help you with that.” Iwaizumi smirked, pulling his swollen erection free and taking the remaining steps towards his best friend. Oikawa’s thrusts slowed just the smallest amount when Iwaizumi came within his reach. From the corner of his eye, Kageyama could see Iwaizumi tilt the camera downwards, focusing on Oikawa’s face as his lips wrapped around the head of Iwaizumi’s cock. He could see the wing spiker’s hips start moving in time with Oikawa’s and the reality of the situation made Kageyama’s head spin. 

But Oikawa’s hips were still thrusting, movements slicked by blood and saliva, and Kageyama let out another cry as Oikawa’s cock nudged something inside of him that made his vision blur. Oikawa pulled back from Iwaizumi to curl his lips around a smirk.

“Ah~looks like I found the right spot.” Kageyama’s dick was still hard and bouncing between his legs as he took every thrust. Heat disturbingly similar to the pain he felt was building in his groin each time Oikawa fucked into him. Iwaizumi hummed, lowering the camera to zoom in on Kageyama’s ass. 

“Fuck,” He growled. Oikawa suckled at the head of his cock, drawing out another rough noise that went straight to Kageyama’s dick. He whined, throwing his head back as he came in heavy spurts.

“Ah-hahng. Oik-ahh...sto...op.” Oikawa’s cock was still pounding into him, slamming against his prostate and sending the young boy into hysterics. Oikawa made a strangled noise around Iwaizumi’s cock, taking him further down his throat. His thrusts became erratic, hips stuttering as he spilled inside his junior. Cum splattered over Kageyama’s thighs, spilling out of his hole as Oikawa dropped his hold on Kageyama’s waist. He let the younger setter fall to the floor as he focused on taking Iwaizumi’s length deeper down his throat.

Kageyama panted face down on the cold tile. He could feel his own mess cooling on the skin of his stomach and the backs of his thighs. His mind was blank. The aftershocks of his orgasm was running in currents down his spine, a haze around his mind. As if from a distance, he heard Iwaizumi groan as he came hard down Oikawa’s throat. Footsteps and the sound of clothes rustling alerted Kageyama to his seniors’ movement. He turned his head with enormous effort to be greeted with the camera close to his face. 

“Hn. Looks like you wore him out.”

“Ah, well.” Oikawa came into Kageyama’s view as he kneeled down and brushed some stray hair from his face. “We had fun. Didn’t we, Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi made a noise of agreement, shut off the camera and walked to the door, Oikawa following after him. The smile on Oikawa’s face was incredibly self-satisfied. 

“I hope we can play together again, Tobio-chan~” The gust of air from the door drew a chill over Kageyama’s exposed skin. He couldn’t even cry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
